House Triangulum
Welcome to House Triangulum House Triangulum is one of The Houses Minor in the Rollplay: Far Verona Universe. The House’s homeworld is [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']],' located in [[Hex 0205|'Hex 0205]].' House Triangulum nobles mainly reside in orbit, on their research arcology [[Habitat One|'Habitat One]], though a small on-world population is maintained. House Triangulum is currently the only Noble House with Tech Level (TL) 5. House Triangulum Organization Feudal Anarchy There is no explicit hierarchy among the Families of House Triangulum. No one holds dominion over others. Everyone is free to have their own agendas as long as they abide to the imperial laws. This indicates that the House is politically disorganized, common objectives are rarely pursued without an overwhelming consensus. Most action is based on individual initiative. Technocratic tradition 'Great minds think alike’ - House Triangulum moves forward thanks to Families arriving at similar conclusions on certain matters with high frequency. Whatever the subject, a large number of families will agree on it, making the House as a whole shift towards that direction. Technocratic Meritocracy House Triangulum values technical expertise more than anything else. Nobles climb the social ladder via scientific or technical breakthroughs. Commoners climb it by helping the nobility achieve these discoveries. Competence Triangulum Nobles will rarely register someone’s social status if that person can deliver the skill and competence required. The more competent a serf is, the more comfortable they will live under their liege. This creates a constant competition towards the acquisition of knowledge, giving the nobility an inexhaustible trained workforce. Habitat One commoners serve many roles on the station-arcology, from maintenance technicians to research assistants working directly in Triangulum family laboratories, and have access to most of the technological commodities of the station. Wealth Triangulum nobles’ main problem has always been to gather resources for their research. With the arrival of the Hong Luan merchants, the nobility began to appreciate the ability of serfs to produce wealth for them. This is a new variable in the equation of social climbing. Usually, research is funded by other Houses when the project is costly and ambitious. Now, with the many businesses building on the nobles’ ground, the families have more freedom. The wealthiest serfs are recognised for their business expertise. Some of them are even trusted with the economical optimisation of Triangulum families and given the role of advisor or chancellor. Affiliations With Anarchy comes voluntary institutions and factions. Families and commoners gather in different affiliations in which they manage governmental duties and pursue greater plans. This relationship map depicts the relationship between these affiliations. Secret organisations (in black) are not common knowledge, and enlist a small percentage of the population. Voluntary Institutions These institutions ensure everything in House Triangulum runs smoothly. The Pythagoras, the Orders of Operation and the Shōjis are known entities across the Sector. The Pythagoras Most decisions made by House Triangulum Nobles center around individual Families and their labs. The House's Pythagoras steps in when circumstances demand a more unified stance on a particular issue or the nominal appearance of higher authority. The ◬ symbol may replace the Triangulum Δ in Pythagoras members' names where outsiders require some marker of administrative intent. Triangulum’s recent acquisition of the bankrupt 14 Red Dogs Charity and the corresponding emergence of the Shōji class on Lovelace have significantly disrupted Pythagoras members’ influence on House policy. The Orders of Operation For main article see 'The Orders of Operation'' Named after arithmetical operations, the Orders fulfill the role of the House Guard. Each noble will carry weapons and technology of his own invention, and the Noble members receive the title of the Knight, traditionally appended to their noble title. Non-noble members of this paramilitary organisations are commonly attached to the specific noble Family, and titled Sworn Of. '''The Order of Divergence For main article see 'The Order of Divergence'' A to secret intelligence organisation specialised in covert operations, mainly related to inconspicuous data recovery and sabotage. It superficially mimics the other Orders in both name and structure, but at the same time makes use of the wide network of former Triad operatives. '''The Shōjis 荘司 For main article see [[The Shōjis|'The Shōjis']] The term "Shōji" organically found its way into the Pamita Cha dialect to refer to the enterprising and business-savvy immigrants that came into Habitat One with the first wave of Hong Luan refugees. The Shōji became natural leaders of the refugee population, quickly finding their way into administrative positions on the station and within many a Triangulum Family. Populations While the Nobility of House Triangulum is the literal Noble House, the majority of the population are the Commoners and the freemen of the Dao Clan. The inherently opportunistic Daos’ attitude and the curiosity driven outlook of the Commoners equally contribute to both a generally beneficent, symbiotic relationship and areas of friction. The Dao Clan 氏族道 For main article see 'The Dao Clan'' The word Dao was often used by Hong Luan refugees in reference to themself and quickly became the official term describing the entirety of the freemen population descending from Hong Lu. Conditioned to survive in the cutthroat environment of their home planet and having nothing to lose, the population known as the Dao Clan adopted an opportunistic stance and flourished under the leadership of the business savvy Shōjis. '''The Commoners A name used to refer to Triangulum serfs. Since time immemorial the nobility of House Triangulum is aware, that a human cannot be forced into creativity. That's why over the centuries it became a core tradition to treat serfs almost as equals in the working environment, use a less degrading name than 'serf’ and create an education programme that would mimic that of a noble, including a final exam that honours them with a Discipline title. The effect is beneficial for everyone - Commoners have access to almost as many conveniences of technology as a noble and the respect in their respective field that translates to social status and associated advantages. The nobles have access to the most skilled and motivated workforce in the entire sector. Subfactions The Protractors of Lovelace For main article see [[Protractors of Lovelace|'Protractors of Lovelace']] A secret organisation of Triangulum scientists who delve into research deemed illegal or morally ambiguous. Most members are presumed dead and as such no longer hold any official title, though undercover agents within Nobility and Commoners exist. While most personnel are scientifically inclined, the PoL has strongly militarised cells called Imaginaries which are tasked with monitoring any suspicious research and making sure the culprits are recruited into PoL and disappear before they can do damage to the House’s public image. The Dōrokujins 道陸神 For main article see 'The Dōrokujins'' The most influential, powerful, and wealthy Shōjis are former Triad members who utilize their illicit talents and deep pockets to maintain their positions. Their new business fronts and the lands of the estates they manage allow them to launder money with startling efficiency. '''The Silent Renaissance For main article see 'The Silent Renaissance'' A movement of Nobles, Daos and Commoners alike. While radical secretive cells share this name, the widely accepted philosophy is, that by spreading education and technocratic traditions the serfs and freemen can benefit from a higher social status and its perks without the bloodshed that would follow an open revolt against the feudal status quo. Avoiding this armed conflict and slowly easing out of the social imbalance to improve the Empire and humanity is the key principal, but while most Triangulum citizens are aware of the Silent Renaissance, the ones who pursue its ideals are not in majority. Culture For main article, see [[Triangulum Culture|'Triangulum Culture]]'' Triangulum are curious, always seeking the truth and trying to understand the nature of everything they see. Triangulum are scientists, through observation and experiment they passionately study the physical and behavioural nature of the universe Triangulum are Families, cherishing the familial bonds and understanding that differentiate people from one another. Triangulum are Nobility, chosen amongst humankind to push humanity forward and improve the life of every human being. Triangulum live among the stars, searching for truth in deep space or sharing our knowledge with anyone willing to learn. Triangulum live on Lovelace, where their ancestors once lived, seeking the truth about their lost technology. Triangulum live above Lovelace, on [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']], examining, experimenting and building wonders. Family Marriage Marriage in House Triangulum is always a compromise between family and research. Most Triangulum marriages are research agreements. Two nobles of the House Triangulum exchange more or less symbolic keys to their research, and vow to share all their knowledge, care for one another and raise their children in the spirit of The House. It is a foolish but common assumption, among other Houses, that there is no emotion involved. Few people are as passionate about their research and the perspective of sharing it with someone then Triangulum researchers. Triangulum marriage is a secular agreement, and in no way precludes a Church marriage, the two are compatible and the ceremonies are often combined. Upbringing, Maturation, Old age and death It is expected that the Family will see to the education and upbringing of their children, so that by the age of 16 they are ready to pass the Maturation Exam - a test that can determine whether a young noble is ready to expand the field of his [[Triangulum Culture#Disciplines|'Discipline']]. The life of a Noble is meant to focus on bringing new knowledge and understanding of his chosen field to [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. Once a Noble’s mind starts to fail him due to old age, he typically resigns from active research, moves into seclusion and leaves his successor to be the Head of his Family. In case of illness some Nobles decide to be cryopreserved and stored in their Family’s [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] cryo facilities. This is also a service often granted to outsiders. [[House Lyra|'House Lyra']] allows House Triangulum to extract the brain and spinal cord of the dead in hopes these can be examined, replicated or revived in a manner not contradicting [[The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor|'High Church']] dogma. Neural Editing For the main article see [[Neural Editing|'Neural Editing']] Neural editing is an integral part of modern Triangulum culture. First created by Triangulum scientists for use in Synthetic humans. The process was honed for an additional 75 years before being introduced as a way to increase learning and performance in Noble children. Full adoption of the technology didn’t take place until around 3110, but now it is incredibly rare to find a Triangulum Family that does not perform neural editing on its children. Cliques For the main article see [[Triangulum Culture#Cliques|'Cliques']] In any group where many people with their own opinions interact, politics soon follows. The general division of Habitat One into areas controlled by the various families, as well as the generally decentralized nature of Triangulum administration, means that it’s not a difficult proposition to find and align yourself with those who agree with you. Nonetheless, the weak administrative power of the Pythagoras and the lack of a more central power structure means that there has been little need for official political parties. This does not mean, however, that they are free from factionalism and many so-called “Cliques” have emerged from the fray, followed by both commoners and nobles alike. Not all Cliques are mutually exclusive and it’s rather common to share the world views of two or more of them, picking and choosing the details any individual most agrees with. Some of the larger ones, capable of actually asserting some influence over the families are: [[Triangulum Culture#.C2.A0The Aristotelians|'The Aristotelians']]: Pro-Empire, Perfection, Hierarchy [[Triangulum Culture#.C2.A0The Purified|'The Purified']]: Human supremacy, Anti-Synth, Anti-Alien [[Triangulum Culture#.C2.A0The Logos|'The Logos']]: Logic, Realpolitik, Self-improvement [[Triangulum Culture#.C2.A0The Old Guard|'The Old Guard']]: Triangulum tradition/culture, Anarchism, Isolationism [[Triangulum Culture#.C2.A0The Hedonists|'The Hedonists']]: Hedonism, Techno Progressivism, Alien emancipation [[Triangulum Culture#.C2.A0The Orphans|'The Orphans']]: Anti-war, Meditech focus, Dueling [[Triangulum Culture#.C2.A0The Singularity Seekers|'The Singularity Seekers']]: Rapid advancement, No barriers, Ascension Technology For main article see [[Triangulum Technology|'Triangulum Technology']] Science and technology go hand in hand in House Triangulum. Commodities the commoners have easy access to on Habitat-1 wouldn't be out of place being sold as expensive luxuries to TL4 worlds. Habitat One circling the orbit of Lovelace.]]It is common knowledge, that super-intelligent pets, localized gravity induction, microscopic forcefields, phasing walls, programmable matter and a multitude of robots of varying functions are a common theme among the citizens of [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']]. The arcology can also produce psitech-focused mechs, hosts a station wide Augmented Reality fields, ZeroG water parks and 3G wrestling matches, is defended by an army of remote controlled drones and a tractor beam array, can support multiple on-surface camps and has the largest vegetation dome on top that includes genetically modified crops, trees and fungi. Gossip Pirate’s tales have it, that each of the nobles on [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] wears an invisibility cloak and Boots of levitation, that the Triangulums use nanotechnology to gain superhuman strength and that the supply chain for the [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] camps and cities includes functioning teleportation pads. System of Measurement For main article see [[Imperial Measurements|'Imperial Measurements']] House Triangulum is the keeper of the Empire's system of measurement. Known to ancient humanity as "Metric" and to modern day Imperials as "Imperial". House Triangulum sets this standard for the whole Empire. Education For main article see [[Triangulum Education|'Triangulum Education']] Triangulum's oldest saying says 'Knowledge shared is knowledge gained'. The Triangulum Nobles that live by this principle prioritize opening places of education throughout the Empire and beyond. These schools are often the strictest on the planet, as most of the knowledge taught is usually extracullicular or higher level knowledge when compared to other schools. The highly scientific society of Habitat One teaches their primary school level students advanced physics, biology, genetics and chemistry, while on other world this material is high school or college level education. Still, getting a Triangulum education degree is a measure of success in the Empire, and some of the non-trig schools follow suit and modify their curriculum to match that of the House Triangulum. Places of Influence Living in the Empire Over half of the nobles of House Triangulum live across the entire sector, on various Space Stations or [[MCP|'Mobile Construction Platforms']]' (MCP’s') that are present in most of [[The Empire|'The Empire']] controlled systems. Some families own and oversee Triangulum Scholastic Institutes located on planets, moons or on the larger satellite facilities. There are hundreds Triangulum nobles in any Imperial metropolis, and dozens or more on an average [[MCP|'MCP']]. Conducting research is a family vocation, but all the facilities will be staffed with commoner scientists and support staff sworn to the House. As rare as it is, some Triangulum Nobles choose a more politically inclined career, serving as ambassadors. There are plenty of [[House Triangulum Embassies|'Triangulum Embassies']] located across the Empire. One of the notable places of notice is the pleasure gardens station called Xanadu, a gift from House Triangulum to the Emperoh. Lovelace For main article see [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] The majestic arcology [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] in orbit of the planet [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] in the [[Pamita Cha|'Pamita Cha']] system ([[Hex 0205|'Hex 0205']]) is regarded as the home of House Triangulum. The planet below is a hazardous badland, eaten at by its natively corrosive atmosphere but remains a point of interest for Triangulum of various disciplines because of the ancient technology buried under its surface. While the small dome-camps on the surface serve as research bases examining and excavating the ruins of Triangulum's once glorious pre-scream cities, the majority of the house's population lives and works in orbit. The Lovelacian biosphere has undergone several major changes in relatively small time-spans due to the intervention of Triangulum scientist. Currently the modes of life on the planet consist mainly of microbial specimens, though this was not always the case. Most of the current lifeforms are also the result of samples of native and terran life, heavily modified by human meddling. A summary of these biospheric changes and its diversity can be found [[Lovelacian Life|'here']]. Among the hundreds of Triangulum science vessels, two pre-scream ruins also orbit the planet. The system also contains the Sian asteroid belt, and its space station, the Henry Moore, which is inhabited by an eccentric noble who wants to uncover the secrets of the planet nearby. Dark Secrets For main article see [[Lovelace#Supposed Dark secrets|'Dark Secrets']] There’s also rumour about the nature of the secrets buried on the surface of [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']], stories of forbidden technology long lost and worshippers of ancient arts that are kept at bay for now, but can release a deadly menace should House Triangulum ever let their guard down. Triangulum Defence House Guard ''' The Orders of Operation, also known as P.E.M.D.A.S., serve as the House Guard for Triangulum. Commanded by the Order of the Brackets they oversee the safety of the House. While accountable to the governing bodies of the House it is not unprecedented for them to act first and seek permission later. Within the recent past only the Fenagh 9 incident has received any sort of backlash, all others having been deemed acceptable. '''Security The Orders are supported in the Pamita Cha system by research and defense stations held in stationary orbit, powered by normal micronized fusion reactors, some of which defy normal orbital mechanics thanks to the virtually endless power available to anchor themselves over their target. These stations cover all positions around every important body within the system of note for various reasons, from protection to experimental weapons facilities. Some rumours indicate that a few of these stations might be operational blacksites, though any such rumours are quashed under quantum encryption and regular rotation of station staff under the guise of keeping troops trained for response to any region that might require aid and research cross-studies designed to aid in the process of designing newer and more advanced tech. History 'Inception' House Triangulum was, like all other Houses, part of an expedition called Constellation. 'The' Golden Age In the Golden Age of [[The Empire|'The Empire']], There were seven orbital stations built over [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']]. [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] was the first one, but the newer ones were the jewels that made the House proud. There were also numerous surface cities on [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']], protected with powerful force fields from the corrosive atmosphere of the planet, they provided suitable conditions for work and living of Triangulum Families. 'The Scream' All of the cities on the surface were destroyed by [[The Scream|'The Scream']], and many of the great orbital arcologies fell to the surface. Those that did not fall remain derelict in orbit. Of the remaining orbital arcologies, only [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] could be salvaged. Since it was the oldest arcology, built onto the hull of the original Colony ship itself, it relied on the least psitech in its infrastructure, and could alone be repaired in time. The remnants of the House took shelter there, and in time, made it their new home. 'Empire Returns' The technological advancements made since [[The Scream|'The Scream']] allowed the House to make first attempts at returning to the Surface of [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']]. Once [[House Vela|'House Vela']] rediscovered [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] and welcomed Triangulum back to [[The Empire|'The Empire']], it became obvious, that the technological gap between the House Triangulum and the rest of [[The Empire|'The Empire']] is staggering. Operation “Ivory Tower” For main article see Operation Ivory Tower In August 3200, Operation “Ivory Tower” was set forth. This clandestine operation was designed to hide the merging of the [[14 Red Dogs Triad|'14 Red Dogs Triad']] infrastructure within House Triangulum. By destroying one of the biggest towers within the [[Hong Lu City Sectors|'14 Red Dogs Society Megastructure District']], the Triad instigated a conflict between the Loyalty Brigade, Triad operatives, and the Hong Luan people. This conflict created a humanitarian crisis, allowing the Triad to hide amongst refugees saved by the House. Media facing FAQ The following is an FAQ that would be given to a PRISM reporter or other such person if one were to interview a media relations person working for House Triangulum. This shouldn't be considered the full truth of Triangulum's stances or practices. How do I Create a Triangulum NPC To create your own Triangulum character see [[Create a Triangulum Noble|'Create a Triangulum Noble']]. What titles are used? Our naming syntax goes Triangulum The noble titles used by the house are Lord/Lady/Liege, Grand, Elder, Atriarch, and Pythagoras. Lord/Lady/Liege are the common titles each Triangulum noble is assumed to possess with Liege being gender neutral. These titles are typically only used when dealing with nobles from other houses. Grand is a title of honour given to those recognized by the Pythagoras for their accomplishments. Elder is a courtesy title given to particularly old Triangulum nobles. Atriarch is a gender neutral title for the head of a Triangulum family. The Pythagoras title refers to individuals who volunteer for service in governing the House. (If you would like to see examples please check out our culture page.) Any special greeting? 'May you and your family succeed in all endeavours.' on any occasion. 'Stay curious.' as a farewell. How would you describe the ideology behind House Triangulum? House Triangulum is dedicated to expanding our understanding of the cosmos. The House seeks to push the limits of scientific discovery and use that knowledge to improve quality of life throughout the sector. In addition to our scientific pursuits House Triangulum places a strong emphasis on Family and personal freedom. Why is family important? Family is what motivates most of us outside of the lab and provides a balance for the work we do. As a House we treasure and protect that. What does your motto mean? "Working The Angles" reflects on our continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. What do Triangulum nobles do? All Triangulum nobles work pushing the limits of scientific understanding. Some Families own Universities, some work on personal projects, while others take work orders and contracts. What work are you known for? We are known for terraforming many of the planets in the Empire. The creation of state-of the-art medical procedures and pharmaceuticals. In addition to the production of advanced robotics, and blueprinting for House Reticulum and House Fornax. We were instrumental in launching Lava Slalom’s Centennial League and bringing the sport back to popularity. We’ve worked closely with House Aquila to form the Legio Experimentalum, a legion with state of the art prototype gear and combat analysis, to help develop the Empire’s legions, making them more effective and saving imperial lives. In a more recent collaboration with Trilliant we created uplifted animals that have become quite the craze. As you can see Houses Triangulum has its fingers in many pies. What do you do to your dead? Same as everyone, a [[House Lyra|'Neshmet Lyra']] prepares them for the After, though the deceased's brain and spinal cord are stored in the Family vaults, the body is cremated and ashes buried under the Family tree in Bistan Tidhkari, in accordance with Triangulum custom. Where do you live? More than half of the House lives in the Imperial Core. The atmosphere of Lovelace -our homeworld- is a lethal corrosive maelstrom so there are very few settlements on the surface. Most of the population of the Pamita Cha system live in orbit, in our arcology Habitat One. What role do the Pythagoras play? The Pythagoras serve the house. They settle disputes, act as Triangulum representatives, and administer various House level functions. They also run the Maturation Exams, and interpret the convoluted and often impractical particulars of Imperial law into a comprehensive stance the House can follow. How does your House govern itself? The Nobility is in charge of most of their affairs, the head of each Family being both responsible and free to reign their Commoners, estate and research however they desire. The Pythagoras, the elders of the Nobility, will often take time away from reearch to debate the fate of the House overall, and will present that vision to those, who are concerned with the direction the House is going in. While they have no official power over any of the Families, their guidence is considered with deepest respect. The Shoji will take ownership and responsibility of the Dao clan, given freedom within the boundries set by their noble liege. But what is the stance as a House for the imperial election? ''' The sooner we get an Emperox, the better. Civil war is the worst possible outcome for everyone. As a result we have announced a candidate for the election. '''What is the House’s agenda? In the current state of upheaval House Triangulum firmly believes that we can lead the Empire into a new Golden Age. With Triangulum reasoning and logic at the helm of the Empire we will raise the sector to new heights. With the resources of the Imperial House our advanced robotics and automation will solve the labour crisis, and increase quality of life throughout the sector. What about synths? Your house created them. ''' We did not create or manufacture Synths. The most talented AI focused Triangulum Families assisted House Cygnus with programming and as a result they are all dead. '''How does House Triangulum treat its serfs? We prefer the word commoner in the Pamita Cha system. These individuals serve the nobility like they do throughout the Empire but their service looks different in our advanced society. Menial tasks on Habitat One and other Triangulum facilities are taking care of with automation and robotics. As a result, Triangulum commoners are more educated and technically inclined than other populations in the sector. Their treatment varies by Family. How does a Triangulum serf leave the House’s service? House Triangulum invests heavily in its sworn commoners and pays for all the education they receive. Due to the current labour crisis the House is loath to part with their service, but they can be found throughout the sector serving contracts. Despite this there are a few ways individuals can leave the House. 1. They are travelling with a noble and get misplaced. 2. They “extricate” themselves from Triangulum service, which usually involves outside assistance. 3. They pay off the student loans their education would have incurred. 4. Their debt of service to House Triangulum is paid off as a reward for a great achievement. Further Resources Googledoc with Emblems PDF Codex available here Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor Category:Noble Houses Category:House Triangulum